Hwanghu – Ketika Cinta Leburkan Dendam
by Rayhidayata
Summary: [ON GOING] Konoha High School. Sekolah yang menyimpan segudang misteri di dalamnya. Pembunuhan, penyiksaan, bahkan kontrasepsi. Di mana hanya ada satu orang yang berkuasa penuh, Hwanghu. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan menjadi Hwanghu, penguasa tunggal KHS. Tunggu saja, Tenten Liu!
1. Ch 1 – Bertemu Dengannya

Title: Love and Revenge!

Author: Ray Hyuuga

Pairing: SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura)

Rate: M

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: OOC, Typos, Konten pembangkangan dan balas dendam, serta kekurangan yang lainnya.

Summary:

Haruno Sakura, Cherry Blosoom Girl yang 'manis' dan pandai mendapat kesempatan bersekolah di Konoha High School berkat kepandaiannya. Sebagai siswa baru, tentunya ia harus mengikuti MOS. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja. Namun, keberaniannya menentang aturan MOS membuat dirinya harus berurusan dengan berbagai macam hukuman. Hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok sempura itu. Mampukah sosok itu membuat Sakura berubah dari sifatnya?

~ Special For Sakura's Birthday ~

 _28th March_

Enjoy and Happy Reading

Chapter 1

~ Sakura POV ~

Aku terpaku tepat di depan papan pengumuman yang ada di Konoha High School ini. Melihat namaku dengan jelas terpampang di lembar pengumuman dengan urutan teratas. Tanganku pelan menyentuh kaca yang menjadi sekat antara aku dan lembar pengumuman tersebut. Memastikan kalau pengumuman tersebut aman dan terhindar dari kerusakan massa.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Score: 97,5**

 **LULUS**

Urutan teratas? Hah, lantas menurut kalian mesti bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang ini? Senang dan meloncat-loncat? Atau menangis bahagia? _Konyol!_ Hanya dengan urutan teratas, lalu, pantaskah kau berbangga diri. Mungkin, tidak ada calon siswa yang mendapatkan skor 9 seperti halnya aku. Bahkan, calon siswa dengan nama Yamanaka Ino mendapat peringkat kedua dengan skor 79,0. Tapi, setidaknya, apakah mereka bisa menghentikan aksi drama seperti itu? Saling berpelukan dan menumpahkan tangis. Meraung-raung karena lulus dan sebagian ada yang menendang dasbor mobilnya karena namanya termasuk kedalam list yang tidak diharapkan. TIDAK LULUS! Ya, aku akui mungkin bagi sebagian orang, lulus dan menjadi murid di Konoha High School adalah hal yang luar biasa. Bisa dikatakan demikian karena masuk ke sekolah elit ini saja susahnya minta ampun. Melalui banyak tes yang ketat dan penderitaan air mata darah. Namun, bagiku ini hanyalah hal biasa. Benarkah? Ya, tidak ada yang pantas di senangi di dunia ini. Hanyalah penderitaan dan persaingan yang membawa tumpah ranah darah. Melukai hati dan batin. Takkan pernah ada kesenangan di dunia ini. Jika kau mati, lalu, apa dunia ini akan menemanimu tidur selamanya di dalam peti mati? Tidak! Kau akan meninggalkan semua yang kau miliki di dunia ini. Menyisakan kesunyian dan penderitaan yang dalam, serta kegelapan yang pekat. Kau akan menyadari kalau dunia ini hanyalah tempat kita merangkai mimpi dan khayalan. Sejatinya, kita semua masih tertidur. Kematian nantilah yang akan menyadarkan kita kalau dunia ini hanyalah khayalan. Segala bentuk keindahannya hanyalah semu dan serupa dengan pedang. Dimana ia akan berfungsi dengan baik jika kau menggunakannya secara tepat. Bagiku, aku takkan pernah bisa mengayunkan pedang tersebut ke arah yang tepat.

Apa yang kumiliki sekarang? Kaya, cantik, manis, atau penuh pesona? Hanya orang yang kurang waras menggunakan empat hal di atas untuk menarik perhatian dunia. Kau ingin tahu apa yang ku miliki sekarang? Hanya kepandaian dan jiwa yang arogan serta bengis. Arogan? Bengis? Ya, dua hal itu melekat di dalam diriku secara sempurna. Menutupi mata hati dan batinku selama dua tahun terakhir. Jiwa yang penuh dengan gelora balas dendam membuatku tidak memiliki banyak teman, atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Sanguinis yang memiliki teman banyak, namun tidak setia. Hanya berteman kala membutuhkan. Bagiku, berteman hanyalah membuang waktu dan efisiensi kinerja yang kumiliki. Aku lebih memilih membenamkan diri di perpustakaan ketimbang menggosip bersama siswi yang lainnya. Melahap hingga lima buku tebal sekaligus dalam waktu istirahat satu jam yang terbagi menjadi dua. Istirahat pagi dan menjelang siang. Sebuah komitmen di butuhkan jika kau ingin berteman denganku. Apa ini bentuk kesombongan? Terserah kalian mau menganggapnya apa. _I don't care!_

Mataku dengan liar menuruni daftar yang ada dibawahku. Hingga list lulus habis dan berganti dengan list dengan title berwarna merah menyala. Simbol dari segala malu dan kesedihan akibat Konoha High School ini. TIDAK LULUS. Apa hanya dengan dua kata ini kalian merasa sedih? Bodoh! Bukan berarti kalian adalah orang yang gagal. Tuhan masih menyayangi kalian jika menemui dua kata ini. Ia memberikan kalian pengalaman dan pengetahuan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang sabar menghadapi cobaan. Kesenangan itu akan datang jika kalian mau bersabar dan tulus menerimanya.

Lamunanku berhenti tatkala aku merasakan sentuhan di bahuku. Dengan perlahan, aku menoleh. Sedikit ku picingkan mata untuk menetralisir cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Dalam bayang, aku melihat seorang gadis seumuran denganku tersenyum manis. Berambut pirang. Berwajah cantik dengan sapuan _make up_ tipis yang natural. Aku hampir-hampir tak percaya. Typicalnya seperti orang Barat, bukan orang Timur. Ah, apa peduliku? Mau Barat, Timur, Selatan, ataupun Utara sama saja! Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku kembali memasang wajah dinginku.

" Haruno Sakura?" tanya gadis di hadapanku. Aku menyambut pertanyaannya tanpa sahutan ataupun anggukan sedikitpun. Apa peduliku! Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya.

" Wah, senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Aku termasuk penggemarmu loh." kata Ino terkekeh pelan. Tunggu! Darimana ia tahu kalau aku adalah Haruno Sakura? Yamanaka Ino? Apa dia gadis yang menduduki peringkat dua di bawahku? Tapi, apa aku pernah mengenalnya atau ia mengenalku?

" Kau salah orang." kataku dengan nada monoton. Ino hanya tertawa lepas, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Sekejap, aku naikkan alisku sebelah. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

" Kau bilang aku salah orang?" tanya Ino dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah majalah. Setelah membuka halaman yang tampaknya telah tandai, ia menunjukkannya kepadaku. Jujur, aku agak terkesiap. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau hal ini akan masuk kedalam majalah. " Haruno Sakura, memenangkan pertandingan penulisan cerpen tingkat Internasional dengan cerpennya yang berjudul _"Between You and Revenge!"_ plus gambarnya pula. Mataku masih normal. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat." kata Ino selanjutnya.

Aku mendengus kecil. Typical ku yang tak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau umum, membuat amarahku melonjak pelan. Rasanya, aku ingin membalas siapapun yang berani-beraninya memuat informasi tentang diriku di majalah seperti ini. Dengan gambarnya pula. Emosi yang menggelegak memenuhi diriku.

" Jadi, kecantikan orang yang ku kagumi selama ini tampaknya buta di media massa. Cahaya dan auramu lebih memancar dan lebih terasa saat aku berada di dekatmu." kata Ino seraya menyimpan majalahnya kembali. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

" Ino-san, aku..." ucapanku terputus lantaran sebuah pengumuman terdengar dari pengeras suara Konoha High School. Terlebih, Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya, memberi isyarat aku diam. Aku mendengus pelan.

" Bagi calon siswa yang dinyatakan lulus, harap untuk berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Pemberian instruksi untuk acara MOS besok akan di sampaikan lima menit lagi. Sekali lagi, bagi calon siswa yang dinyatakan lulus, harap untuk berkumpul di lapangan sekolah sekarang. Terima kasih."

Usai pengumuman terdengar, Ino memegang tanganku dan menuntunku masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Aku tidak melawan sedikitpun. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman berkenalan dengan Ino. Typicalnya yang seperti orang Barat membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bersama dengan ratusan calon siswa lainnya, kami bergelut dengan rombongan menuju lapangan sekolah. Namun, bukannya ke arah lapangan, Ino malah membawaku menjauh dari area lapangan. Aku hanya mendengus pelan seraya menaikkan alisku.

" Ino-san, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku dingin.

" Ke kamar kecil. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tunggu aku di sini." kata Ino seraya berhenti di luar kamar kecil. Dengan segera, Ino masuk kedalam salah satu kamar kecil, dan aku menunggu. Perlahan, ku sandarkan punggungku di tembok, mengamati ratusan siswa masih berkumpul dengan barisan yang tidak teratur. Terdengar bunyi dengung dari kumpulan besar tersebut. Aku hanya diam menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa aroma bunga mawar dan lily. Merasa penat, aku bangkit dari sandaranku seraya membalik arah. Mencoba mencari bunga atau tanaman yang lainnya, hingga...

BUKK...

Tubuhku di tabrak entah siapa. Membuatku menjadi oleng sesaat. Untung saja aku tidak jatuh secara tidak elite. Ku coba untuk memperhatikan sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Emosiku hampir-hampir menggelegak jikalau aku tidak berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dan melihat siapa yang menabrakku. Seorang pemuda tampan dan tegap, tubuh proposional, rambut raven menawan, serta kedua mata onyx yang tajam. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang mematikan. Namun, siapa bilang kalau aku takut. Untuk apa takut? Dia dan aku adalah manusia yang sama. Sama-sama makan nasi, untuk apa takut. Hanya karena dia pemuda, dan aku seorang gadis. Camkan hal ini, aku tidak pernah takut dengan yang namanya kekerasan. Aku bahkan bisa lebih gila daripada lelaki kalau berurusan dengan yang namanyan kekerasan. Ku perhatikan kaos yang di kenakannya basah akibat minuman yang di bawanya. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang six pack di balik kaos biru tua yang di kenakannya. Seketika, wajahku merona hebat. Aku..., ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Jangan lagi. Jangan pernah merangkai mimpi itu lagi, ku mohon, batinku.

" Heh, kalau jalan itu pakai mata." katanya marah. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya dan matanya yang tajam itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. Bibirku menampilkan sunggingan senyum palsu dan mengejek.

" Seharusnya kau yang menggunakan matamu bila berjalan. Untuk apa kau memiliki mata tajam, namun, loading lama. Heh, picik sekali." kataku dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan mengejek kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapanku.

" Beraninya kau! Minta maaf sekarang!" katanya seraya mendorong bahuku sebelah. Membuatku mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Minta maaf? Mimpilah kau pemuda picik!

" Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Untuk apa aku meminta maaf kepadamu? Jangan pernah bermimpi!" kataku dengan nada yang masih serupa dengan bisikan. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam, namun tak mengurangi parasnya yang tampan dan memesona. Mataku menangkap jakunnya yang naik turun. Matanya yang memperhatikanku secara tajam membuatku sedikit kecut. Pandangannya seakan..., menelanjangiku. Seketika aku menahan semburat merah di pipiku.

" Tidak mau minta maaf, hah? Baiklah, kau harus menanggung akibatnya. IKUT AKU!" katanya geram seraya menarik tanganku. Seketika, aku memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Namun, tangan pemuda ini sangat kuat, membuatku seakan tak berdaya. Hah! Haruno Sakura, gadis yang terkenal bengis di kalahkan oleh pemuda seperti dia? Ku akui ia memang sangat tampan dan memesona, tapi apa peduliku. Dimana aku harus mengenakan _image_ milikku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menghentakkan tangannya.

" Lepas!" kataku geram dan menatapnya tajam. Namun, sosok tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis dan memperlihatkan seringai yang terasa ganjil. Seringai mesum dari wajahnya nampak begitu memesona, bukankah seharusnya serasa menjijikkan? Ah, ada apa denganku? Kalau dia tampan, bukan berarti aku seakan buta menilainya. Cih, sialan.

" Lepaskan kataku!" kataku lagi dengan nada yang tinggi serta menghentakkan tangannya. Namun, tangannnya masih mencengkram tanganku. Membuatku sedikit meringis karenanya. Sialan. Pemuda gila ini membuatku marah sekarang. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiranku. Biasanya aku akan langsung bergelut dengan kekasaran jika ada orang seperti dia. Namun, terhadap sosok tampan ini, mengapa seakan aku tak berdaya? Ah, baka! Aku akan gila. Mataku bisa menangkap bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna tercetak karena tumpahan minuman tersebut. Ah, gila, gila, dan gila. Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

" Kenapa? Kau menyukai bentuk tubuhku?" tanya pemuda brengsek yang ada di hadapanku ini. Apa? Bermimpilah kau, pemuda sialan! Aku bukan typical gadis genit yang mudah terpesona dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku Haruno Sakura, gadis yang memiliki _image_ kasar dan tsundere tidak akan pernah tergoda dengan hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Camkan itu!

" Heh! Ge-er sekali kau. Ku ingatkan kau, aku bukan gadis murahan yang terpesona dengan hal semacam itu. Aku tidak..."

" Walau bagaimanapun, setiap perempuan normal pasti akan menyukainya. Kecuali kalau kau memang ada kelainan." katanya memotong ucapanku dengan sunggingan senyum sinis. Cukup! Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran kali ini. Kau akan mati di tempat, brengsek!

" Berani sekali kau! Aku normal, dan aku..." ucapanku terputus tatkala telunjuknya menempel di bibirku, memberi isyarat agar aku diam. Cih, sialan! Seringai di wajahnya semakin menjadi, dan semakin terlihat..., memesona? Ah, baka! Kenapa denganku?

" Normal? Mari kita buktikan! Ikut aku!" katanya seraya menarik tanganku. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa untuk memberontak kali ini. Pesonanya terlalu kuat untuk ku lawan. Sedikit ku gelengkan kepala untuk memulihkan kembali akal sehatku. Hah? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku bertemu dengan pemuda ini dan aku sudah terjebak dengan pesonanya. Gila! Ini sungguh gila! Ucapannya..., apa maksudnya? Aku normal, baka. Apa lagi yang harus di buktikan? Jangan-jangan..., kya..., mati aku kali ini. Dimana _image_ Sakura yang bengis dan arogan saat ini? Kenapa topeng kepribadianku harus berganti di saat seperti ini? Hah, sial, sial, dan sial. Kejadian macam apa ini, shannaroo!

" Oke, aku minta maaf. Kau puas sekarang?" kataku akhirnya mencoba untuk mengalah. Aku hanya mencoba, okey? Aku tidak ingin terbawa ke dalam masalah yang lebih dalam dan rumit. Pemuda tersebut berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap wajahku. Seketika, tangannya memegang daguku dan mendongakkan wajahku agar leluasa melihat wajahnya. Tuhan! pekikku dalam hati. Walau bagaimanapun, dia sangat tampan dan memesona.

" Sayangnya, sudah terlambat. Kau harus minta maaf dengan cara lain." katanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Membuat beberapa senti kecil sebagai sekat di antara wajah kami berdua. Dimana aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa hangat. " Ikut aku!" perintahnya lagi seraya membawaku berjalan kembali.

Dengan segera, pemuda di hadapanku membawaku menyusuri lorong, menjauhi daerah kamar kecil. Tuhan, kemana dia akan membawaku? Hingga, ia berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Dengan segera, ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menarikku ke dalam. Di hentakkannya tubuhku ke hamparan matras, membuatku seketika sadar jikalau ini adalah ruang olahraga. Tunggu! Matras? Aku sekarang berbaring di matras? Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Terlebih, mataku bisa menangkap jikalau sosok pemuda tampan itu mengunci ruangan ini. Yang artinya, hanya ada aku dan dia di sini. Ditambah posisiku seperti ini pula. Kya..., apa yang akan di lakukannya terhadapku? Tuhan, aku masih ingin perawan. Jangan buat aku menjadi wanita secepat ini. Entah kenapa bibirku rasanya menjadi kelu untuk sekedar berbicara. Padahal, aku bisa saja berteriak minta tolong. Namun, setiap mataku menangkap sosok pemuda itu, aku seakan tersihir oleh pesonanya.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda tersebut berbalik haluan. Matanya yang kelam memandangku dengan tajamnya, setajam pandangan elang terhadap mangsanya. Hah? Ia pikir aku daging atau semacamnya hingga di pelototi seperti itu? Langkahnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Aku bahkan harus menenggak salivaku yang serasa makin banyak bersarang di mulutku. Tatapannya masih berupa seringai mesum yang menakutkan sekaligus memesona. Ah, aku gila saat ini!

" Dengar ya. Kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku, maka kau...-kya..." teriakku saat pemuda di hadapanku menerjang tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Wajahnya yang tampan di tenggelamkannya di leherku. Aku merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus hanyut. Dapat ku rasakan hembusan dan hirupan nafasnya yang terasa hangat di leherku. " Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Dasar bajingan!" seruku seraya meremas rambut ravennya. Namun, entah mengapa aku seperti tak kuasa meremasnya dengan kasar. Lagi, aku menggeliat pelan tatkala ku rasakan sapuan hangat dan basah mengenai leherku. Seketika, nafasku menderu. Naik turun tak beraturan. Tak hanya sekali, sensasi tersebut ku rasakan berulang-ulang hingga aku mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. " Shh..., apa yang kau lakukan..., akh!" jeritku tatkala ku rasakan sebuah gigitan kecil mengenai kulit leherku. Aku menggeliat kecil merasakan sensasi tersebut. Apa-apaan dia ini? Ku akui ia memang sangat tampan. Tapi, kalau begini dia namanya bajingan!

Ku lihat pemuda tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Matanya memandangku dengan seringai yang agak gila. Aku masih mengatur nafasku yang naik turun akibat beberapa sensasi yang baru saja ku rasakan. " Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

" Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu. Selain itu, kau manis juga. Rasa dan aroma tubuhmu menggoda." katanya seraya mendekati wajahku.

" Apa? Beraninya kau! Jadi, kau..." ucapanku terputus lantaran melihatnya tertawa kecil dan sedikit mengejekku. Gila, mau bagaimanapun, wajahnya tetap saja tampan dan memesona.

" Hanya memberimu sedikit sapuan dan gigitan kecil. Ku pikir kau tidak akan bereaksi apa-apa. Ternyata..., kau malah menikmatinya." katanya dengan nada santai. Tangannya mencengkram kedua belah tanganku, membuatku menjadi tak leluasa untuk bergerak. Bah! Seandainya dia tidak memiliki pesona seperti ini, sudah pasti dia akan hancur plus mati di tempat.

" Lepaskan aku! Aku ada urusan penting! Temanku..."

" Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu? Boleh saja. Asal kau bisa mengalahkanku!" katanya dengan sensual. Bisa kurasakan ujung lidahnya menjilat lembut ujung cuping telingaku berulang. Membuatku menjadi bergidik karenanya.

Mengalahkan? Mengalahkan apa! Belum sempat aku mencerna kalimatnya dengan sempurna, aku merasakan jikalau bibir lembutnya menempel di bibirku. Sapuan lidahnya yang lembut dan hangat membuatku sedikit melenguh. Oh, baru aku paham sekarang. Mengalahkannya dalam hal French Kiss. Cih, kita buktikan saja, pemuda picik! Aku mungkin terlihat polos dan manis, tapi, kalau dalam hal seperti ini, aku akan memenangkannya. Dengan begitu sensualnya, pemuda yang menahanku sekarang menggigit bibirku, memberikan isyarat agar aku membuka mulutku. Dengan senyum licik, ku buka mulutku. Lidahnya terasa mengeksploitasi bagian dalam mulutku. Haha..., lidahnya terasa kaku. Kurang pengalaman rupanya. Baiklah, sekarang balasan balik. Lidahku yang semula pasif, kali ini berusaha melawan lidahnya. Ku tekan-tekan lidahku, berusaha mendominasi. Benar saja, lidahku kali ini mengeksploitasi bagian dalam mulut pemuda ini. Dengan ganas, ku balikkan posisiku. Dengan ciuman panas yang ku berikan, ia ku dengar beberapa kali mendesah pelan. Ku selusupkan tanganku ke dalam kaos yang di kenakannya. Ku elus dan ku telusuri pelan bentuk tubuhnya. Sesekali, ku goda titik sensitifnya. Benar-benar membuatnya kalah telak. Dengan segala usaha, ku lepaskan ciumanku dan berusaha berdiri.

" Aku mengalahkanmu! Dasar!" kataku sinis. Ia hanya membuang wajahnya yang memerah akibat ulahku. Heh! Jangan kira kalau aku adalah gadis yang lemah dan hanya bisa menerima. Aku juga gadis dengan typical pervert yang sangat kuat. Jangan berani-berani denganku.

" Kau liar sekali." gumamnya seraya bangkit dari matras dan merapikan kembali kaosnya yang berantakan akibat ulahku.

" Heh! Aku keluar sekarang!" kataku seraya melenggang ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya. Sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari ruang olahraga, aku menangkap suara pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang menakutkan.

" Kau akan menyesal karena menunjukkan sisi liarmu. Aku akan mencarimu." katanya seraya duduk di hamparan matras seraya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Aku menoleh kearahnya, tanpa sebuah jawaban atau suara. Aku melangkah meninggalkan gedung olahraga dan berjalan menuju lapangan. Ku lihat semuanya sudah bubar. Cih, gara-gara pemuda sialan itu aku jadi ketinggalan berita. Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari sekolah ini, sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

" Sakura." panggil seseorang membuatku menoleh. Ino.

" Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada monoton seraya berjalan. Ino berjalan dengan kecepatan menyamaiku untuk memberi tahu sesuatu.

" Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana loh." katanya seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

" Hn, aku ada urusan." kataku seraya mencoba melepaskan segala beban dengan menghela nafas berat.

" Oh ya. Ini daftar yang harus di lakukan dan di pakai besok. Dalam rangka MOS. Ambillah." katanya seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arahku. Ku ambil kertas yang di pegangnya. Seketika, aku membelalakkan mataku. Masih juga? Cih, aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya.

" Apa kita memang harus mengenakan ini?" tanyaku kepada Ino.

" Ya, tentu saja. Kau mau di hukum oleh senior kita?" kata Ino dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

Aku menghela nafas melihat keadaan MOS yang benar-benar tidak berubah. Seketika, topeng kepribadianku beralih. Aku bukanlah gadis bodoh yang akan menuruti hawa nafsu dari senior-senior sekolah ini. Aku masuk sekolah ini untuk belajar, bukan sebagai objek untuk memuaskan para senior dengan mengenakan aksesoris gila macam ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

" Hem, Sakura..., lehermu kok merah?" tanya Ino seraya menyentuh leherku. "juga agak basah." katanya lagi. Seketika, aku mengingat ucapan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang memberikanku sensasi tersebut. Pemuda yang memberikanku tanda merah di leher serta sapuan hangat iini.

" _Kau akan menyesal menujukkan sisi liarmu. Aku akan mencarimu"_

Tuhan, hidup apalagi yang harus ku jalani di tempat ini? Antara MOS yang gila dan pemuda dengan segudang pesona dan wajah tampannya? Bagaimana aku akan bertahan?

~ TBC ~

Yosh, chapter 1 finish. Jujur, sebenarnya aku mau buat ini oneshoot. Tapi, kalau ku buat oneshoot, wordnya bisa kepanjangan. Setelah timbal balik, akhirnya aku putuskan kalau ini multichapter. Paling juga cuma 3 chapter. Soalnya aku mau fokus sama fic _"Empress Ha (Between You and Revenge!)"_ dulu. Oh ya, ini fic rate M ku yang pertama. Tapi, M disini ku gunakan untuk konten balas dendam sama kekerasannya. Untuk adegan hot itu, ya ada. Dikit-dikit doang sih.

Aku sedih karena fic Empress Ha reviewnya menurun. Aku prediksi kenapa jadi demikian, mungkin karena ada yang menghindar. Karena, kali aja ada yang search via internet gimana ending Empress Ki, yang menjadi ilham bagi Empress Ha. Aku akui kalau ending Empress Ki sangat sedih. Aku bahkan baper satu minggu karena nonton endingnya doang. Nah, aku buat Empress Ha karena aku kecewa sama ending Empress Ki. So, intinya aku akan buat ending Empress Ha **happy ending** sebagai obat untuk menetralisir sakit akibat nonton ending Empress Ki. Seratus persen **happy ending** , walau jalan ceritanya takkan selalu happy.

Fic ini memang sengaja ku buat santai. Beda sama Empress Ha yang bahasanya memang ku buat serius. Hem, topeng kepribadian itu memang ada. Aku adalah contohnya. Kalau sama ortu, sama teman, sama guru, dan sama keluarga pasti pakai topeng kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, kalau aku menulis fic, keprbadianku yang tsundere, mudah balas dendam, dan kasar akan keluar. Itu juga harus di netralisir secara habis-habisan.

Gimana menurut kalian fic baruku ini?

Lanjut or Delete?

REVIEW PLEASE *^*


	2. Ch 2 – Jangan Bersedih, Sakura

Title: Love and Revenge!

Author: Ray Hyuuga

Pairing: SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura)

Rate: M

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: OOC, Typos, Konten pembangkangan dan balas dendam, serta kekurangan yang lainnya.

Summary:

Haruno Sakura, Cherry Blossom Girl yang 'manis' dan pandai mendapat kesempatan bersekolah di Konoha High School berkat kepandaiannya. Sebagai siswa baru, tentunya ia harus mengikuti MOS. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja. Namun, keberaniannya menentang aturan MOS membuat dirinya harus berurusan dengan berbagai macam hukuman. Hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok sempura itu. Mampukah sosok itu membuat Sakura berubah dari sifatnya?

~ Special For Sakura's Birthday ~

 _28th March_

Enjoy and Happy Reading

Chapter 2

~ Sakura POV ~

 _Time has a precise way to show what's really to our life._ Waktu memiliki cara yang paling akurat untuk menunjukkan apa yang paling berharga dalam hidup kita. Namun, benarkah demikian? Pada kenyataannya tak selalu demikian. Apa yang ku miliki sekarang ini? Tak ada yang berharga sama sekali. Tak ada orang tua, teman, ataupun remeh temeh yang menemani hari demi hari. Waktu memang tahu bagaimana membulatkan takdir seseorang menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang serba kebetulan atau biasa di sebut _serenpidity._

Kehadiran Ino cukup membuat hidupku menjadi sedikit berwarna. Mulanya berwarna hitam dan putih menjadi sebuah lengkungan cahaya yang indah. Itu semua karena waktu mempertemukan kami di Konoha High School. Saat kami bersama-sama melihat hasil pengumuman kelulusan dan akhirnya kami berteman walaupun itu baru berjalan sehari. Teman? Kalau kata _friend_ sudah keluar dari mulutku, berarti aku menerimanya apa adanya. Aku percaya padanya dengan berikat pada sebuah komitmen. Ino adalah satu-satunya yang seumur hidupku dapat ku ambil kepercayaannya. Ya, mungkin yang kedua...

Juga, waktulah yang mempertemukanku dengan pemuda tampan yang penuh pesona itu. Saat aku menunggu Ino di depan kamar kecil dan ia menubrukku. Keberanianku membuat pertemuan dengannya seakan menjadi istimewa. Andaikan aku tak melawan saat itu dan hanya meminta maaf, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencium bau tubuhnya yang menggoda serta merasakan sentuhannya yang menghanyutkan. Perlahan, ku sentuh leherku. Masih ada tanda kemerahan di sana. Cih, sebuah _kissmark_. Entah mengapa, sedari malam tadi, aku rasanya merindukan sentuhan serta sapuan hangat dari pemuda itu. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku merindukan seseorang. Lelaki pula. Tuhan, walau bagaimanapun, aku seorang perempuan. Perempuan mana yang tidak menyukai pemuda tampan dan gagah, memiliki segudang pesona, dan menyentuhmu dengan lembutnya? Aku normal, bukan kaum yang melenceng dari kenyataan itu. Rasa-rasanya, aku ingin sentuhan itu lagi. Rasanya seperti candu. Aku..., ah apa yang kau pikirkan, baka? Dia brengsek! Berani menyentuhmu tanpa alasan yang jelas! Menciummu pula! Walaupun kau mengalahkannya. Lupakan! Shannaroo!

 _"_ _Kau akan menyesal menujukkan sisi liarmu. Aku akan mencarimu"_

Kalimatnya membayang di pikiranku. Benarkah dia akan mencariku? Tuhan, masihkah aku bisa mempercayai sebuah anugerah yang kau berikan ini? Tapi, aku tidak hidup di negeri dongeng. Dimana sang Pangeran seolah tahu dimana menemukan sang Putri, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lantas, menciumnya demi kehidupan sang Putri. Logikaku tak bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana mungkin Pangeran tahu dimana Putri dan sebuah ciuman bisa mengembalikan kehidupan? Heh! Ku gelengkan kepalaku sedikit demi mengumpulkan kembali kesadaranku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS di Konoha High School. Sehubungan dengan MOS, ku lirik sebentar catatan yang di berikan oleh Ino kemarin. Heh, jangan pikir aku akan menggunakan aksesoris gila macam itu. Ku tekankan sekali lagi jikalau aku bukanlah objek untuk memuaskan senior gila itu. Bukan. Aku manusia dan manusia tidak berhak memerintah manusia yang lainnya. Yang ada hanyalah minta tolong. Camkan itu! Sedikit ku sunggingkan senyum sinis ke catatan tersebut. Ku lemparkan catatan itu ke atas tempat tidurku. Membuatnya melayang sesaat di udara, lantas turun dengan perlahan tergolek di atas tempat tidur dengan tidak elite.

Ku rapikan pakaian yang ku kenakan. Kaus dari sutra tipis berwarna putih dengan bordir bunga mawar di dadanya. Rok hitam pendek di atas lutut 12 senti serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah muda melekat manis di kakiku. Tak lupa, sebuah syal berwarna _cream_ melilit leherku dengan manisnya. Maskara hitam terpoles sempurna di antara bulu mataku nan lentik. Perlahan, ku patut diriku di depan cermin. Sempurna. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ku semprotkan parfum N⁰5 Chanel yang terkenal itu. Baiklah, selesai sudah.

DRTT...

Teleponku bergetar, di susul nada panggil pendek melengking bebas memenuhi ruang kamarku. Ku perhatikan nama pemanggilnya, Ino. Segera saja, ku tekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan darinya. " Yoo, Ino? Ada apa?" tanyaku seraya merapikan sedikit syalku.

" Aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu." katanya dengan nada ceria dan berbunga-bunga. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Yoo, aku akan turun." kataku seraya meraih tas Chanel dengan tulisan Lait de Coco yang ada di atas ranjangku. Dengan segera, ku matikan hubungan telepon kami seraya melesakkan handphone milikku ke dalam tas. Dengan segera, aku menutup pintu kamarku dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Hak tinggi yang ku kenakan bukanlah penghalang bagiku untuk bergerak lincah dan tangkas. Aku tetaplah Haruno Sakura. Walaupun, aku rada-rada gila hari ini. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, plus parfum pula. Kalian mau tahu mengapa? Ini karena pemuda itu. Ya, dia membuatku setengah sinting saat ini. Walau bagaimanapun, aku adalah seorang gadis. Mana ada gadis yang bisa tahan dengan lelaki setampan dia coba? Heh! Kecuali kalau aku memang rada kelainan. Mungkin aku berdandan seperti ini untuk Ino, bukan untuknya.

Ku lihat sebuah mobil Volvo hitam berada di halaman rumahku. Dengan sigap, ku kunci pintu rumah dan ku lesakkan di dalam tas kecilku yang berwarna merah muda tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti, ku langkahkan segenap langkahku mendekati mobil Ino seraya membuka pintu mobil Ino. Ku lihat ia melongo beberapa saat sebelum aku benar-benar membenamkan diri di jok mobilnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

" Moo? Kau tidak salah baju? Atau kau sakit?" kata Ino seraya menyentuh dahiku. Aku mendengus sebal.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti melihat hantu saja!" kataku ketus seraya mengaktifkan handphoneku kembali. Ino hanya menggeleng melihatku. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa aku di pelototi sampai sebegitunya?" kataku kesal seraya memandangnya tajam.

" Hei, Nona. Kita ini MOS, bukannya mau piknik atau _holiday_ ke Prancis. Seharusnya kau mengenakan apa yang tertera di _list_ yang ku berikan kemarin. Itu juga. Kau bawa apa dalam tas pesta sekecil itu? Kau gila, ya?" katanya seraya menunjuk wajahku lalu tas yang ku kenakan.

" Cih, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenakan aksesoris gila macam ini. Lagipula, untuk apa aku memakainya?" kataku seraya menyentuh sebuah pot bunga yang berada di kepala Ino. Di sekelilingnya terdapat permen kecil-kecil yang di gantung mengenakan tali. Di depannya ku lihat ada foto dari Ino sendiri. Persis seperti orang gila yang di injak-injak harga dirinya.

" Hei, ini namanya kewajiban. Kalau kau di siksa secara sadis oleh para senior kita, aku takkan tanggung jawab." katanya seraya menampik tanganku dan mulai menjalankan Volvo hitamku. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis seraya menyapukan _lipgloss_ Cherry di bibirku. Cih, lihat saja! Siapa yang akan berakhir dengan sadis? Aku atau para senior gila itu!

~ Love and Revenge! ~

Dengan sigap, aku turun dari mobil Volvo hitam milik Ino. Angin berhembus lembut, membuat rambutku menjadi bergoyang-goyang karenanya. Kami sudah sampai di tujuan, Konoha High School. Dengan tatapan tajam, ku perhatikan sekelilingku. Terlihat, segerombolan murid mengenakan aksesoris yang bermacam-macam. Bermacam-macam di sini bukan menggambarkan kemewahan, melainkan sebuah ketakutan. Aksesoris semacam tali warna-warni, pot bunga, permen, sapu lidi, dan papan nama dari kertas kardus yang di letakkan di kedua sisi, depan dan belakang. Cih, apa mereka semua berakal? Kenapa mau mengenakan aksesoris semacam itu? Hanya karena takut dengan para senior? Huh, dasar bodoh!

Lamunanku berhenti tatkala aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahuku. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ku alihkan badanku menghadap sosok yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku merasa seperti deja vu. Seakan-akan kejadian bertemu dengan Ino kembali terulang. Namun, kali ini sosok yang menemuiku seakan pernah ku kenal. Mata lavender, rambut panjang nan lembut sepinggang, dan wajah yang cantik untuk typical orang Asia. Siapa dia? Aku rasa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya? Namun, di satu sisi aku merasa jikalau aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi dimana? Sejenak, ku pasang wajah dingin dan datarku.

" Sakura?" panggil sosok tersebut dengan lembut. Aku hanya memicingkan mata untuk lebih mengenali lagi sosoknya. Namun, tak ada anggukan ataupun suara yang menyambut panggilannya dariku.

" Tuhan! Kau lupa padaku? _Ich bin's_. Ini aku." pekiknya seraya mencengkram kedua belah bahuku. Seketika, aku mengenali sosok dengan sikap perilaku seperti itu. Mungkinkah...?

" Hinata?" gumamku pelan. Namun, seperti mendengar gumamku, ia mengangguk cepat seraya menyentuh kedua belah pipiku. Wajahnya merona lembut tatkala bertemu denganku.

" Aa, ini aku. Sudah lama sekali ya." katanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Menampakkan giginya yang bersih dan putih. Seketika, ia memelukku dengan eratnya. Ku balas pelukannya. Tuhan, lama sekali aku dan Hinata tak bertemu. Terakhir kali kami bertemu saat aku mengantarnya ke bandara 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat keluarganya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Vienna. Saat itulah aku kehilangan sosok temanku yang sangat berharga. Seketika, mataku berair mengingatnya. Aa, Hinata adalah sosok yang menjadi komitmen pertama dalam hidupku.

" Kau banyak berubah, ya?" katanya seraya melihat ku dari atas sampai bawah. Benarkah? Mungkin secara mental iya. Namun, secara fisik rasanya aku tidak banyak berubah. Malahan, dia yang sekarang banyak sekali perubahan.

" Benarkah? Perasaan kau yang banyak berubah! Oh ya, kapan kau pulang?" kataku seraya menatap matanya. Mata lavender yang serupa dengan mutiara itu hanya berputar-putar lembut.

" Setahun yang lalu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi tidak ketemu. Oh ya! Cie..., senior ya? Pakaianmu hari ini cantik sekali. Ada yang kau incar memangnya?" kata Hinata seraya tertawa malu. Menahan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Seketika, pipiku merona merah. Cih, kenapa dia bisa tahu? Ah, mungkin tebakan yang beruntung.

" Senior? Aku di sini murid baru, dan hari ini akan ikut MOS. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" kataku seraya memperbaiki posisi tas yang ada di samping badanku. Seketika, wajah Hinata berubah. Dahinya mengerut.

" Aku sudah setahun sekolah di sini dan sekarang kelas 11. Aku termasuk OSIS yang mengurusi MOS tahun ini. Tapi, tunggu! Kau ikut MOS? _Are you sure, Lady?_ Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kau mau mati?" kata Hinata seraya menyentuh syal yang ku kenakan. Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

" Lantas, apa kau mau aku memakai aksesoris semacam mereka? Cih, kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku, dan aku tidak mau melakukan hal-hal semacam itu." kataku seraya membuang muka sebal.

" Aku memang bisa memakluminya. Masalahnya, bukan aku OSIS utama tahun ini. OSIS yang menjadi ketua tahun ini Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee. Kalau kau mau tahu, saat kemarin aku ikut MOS, Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee juga yang menjadi OSIS utamanya. Kemarin, ada yang melakukan kesalahan dan Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee menghukumnya dengan sadis. Dengar-dengar, bahkan ada yang sampai masuk ruang ICU gara-garanya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu. Kemarin, aku di hukum karena aku lupa memotong rambutku yang panjang. Namun, karena aku dan Neji-nii masih satu keluarga, hukumanku ringan. Hukumanku saja harus meminum jus yang gila. Aku bahkan diare satu minggu karenanya. Itu masih ringan." katanya seraya menggenggam kedua belah tanganku. Menatapku dengan tatapan simpati.

" Kau tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku." kataku seraya menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Matanya masih menatapku dengan tatapan sayu dan sendu.

" Setidaknya, kalau kau tidak ingin mengenakan aksesoris semacam mereka, kau bawa barang yang ada di list. Dengan begitu, hukumanmu mungkin bisa di kurangi." kata Hinata lirih. Namun, telingaku masih bisa mengangkap suaranya.

" Kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku, bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berubah." kataku tak kalah lirih. Namun, Hinata hanya menggeleng. Membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang.

" Setiap manusia pasti akan berubah. Kau juga begitu. Mungkin, belum saatnya kau berubah. Bukan aku yang akan merubahmu atau yang lain. Tapi, aku yakin jikalau suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang mampu membuatmu berubah." kata Hinata seraya menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Mungkinkah aku bisa berubah, Hinata? Aku yang sekarang ini sudah sangat berbeda dengan diriku yang lalu. Masih ada kesempatankah untukku di dunia ini? Setidaknya, di Konoha High School ini.

" Ah, ya. Ayo! MOS akan segera di mulai." kata Hinata seraya menarik tanganku. Seketika, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Tatapanku yang semula menatap langit, kini lurus ke depan. Melihat di mana semua murid baru berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah. Dengan segala aksesoris mereka yang menurutku sangat gila. Aku jelas minoritas untuk MOS tahun ini. Tatkala murid lain mengenakan apa yang di perintahkan senior kami di sini, aku justru mengenakan pakaian yang sangat melenceng dan jauh dari kata 'patuh' terhadap senior. Aku sadar jikalau..., pertempuran akan di mulai!

~ Love and Revenge! ~

Di dalam list yang di berikan oleh Ino, terdapat dua aturan yang berlaku selama MOS di Konoha High School berlangsung. Dua aturan yang sebenarnya mengandung arti sama, namun dengan manjanya di jabarkan menjadi dua aturan yang sama. Sama-sama mengandung keegoisan dari para senior.

 _Aturan MOS di Konoha High School_

 _Pertama, senior selalu benar dan menang. Kedua, jikalau senior melakukan kesalahan, maka kembalilah ke aturan pertama. Aturan mutlak!_

Kedua aturan ini jelas mengandung unsur pemaksaan serta sombongnya para senior. Egoisme terkadung di dalamnya. Fitrah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan, seolah hilang sesaat dengan dua aturan diatas. Walau bagaimanapun manusia, setinggi apapun jabatannya, pasti tak luput dari salah dan khilaf. Namun, kenyataan yang melenceng jauh dari fitrah ini menjadi bahan ancaman para senior guna memastikan jikalau tak satupun para murid baru yang berani menentang mereka. Jelas, mengandung unsur egois yang tinggi.

Sesama manusia seharusnya saling menasehati dan memberikan manfaat, bukan sebaliknya. Seolah-olah murid baru adalah _slave_ bagi para _master_. Listen up, tidak ada yang namanya manusia lebih rendah kedudukannya di antara manusia yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun dia, tetaplah ia memiliki hak untuk di sayangi, kasihi, dan di cintai apa adanya. Ini justru melekat di dalam kepalaku sedari ku kecil. Tatkala anak seusiaku dulu terbuai dengan dongeng menghanyutkan Putri Salju atau Cinderella, aku justru membuat perbandingan tentang kehidupan nyata. Memberikan warna baru dalam pemikiranku. Sekasar dan sebengis apapun aku, tetaplah aku memiliki hati yang murni dari segala bentuk penindasan.

Aku berdiri di barisan paling belakang di lokal 1. Di lokal 1, tempat dimana aku di tempatkan untuk mendapat materi selama MOS dan seterusnya, terdapat sepuluh perempuan termasuk aku dan sepuluh laki-laki. Jangan bertanya. Sudah tentu tak ada yang ku kenal. Aku juga tidak memiliki niat untuk berkenalan. Beruntungnya, Ino satu lokal denganku sehingga setidaknya aku memiliki teman untuk berbincang.

Ku lihat, seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang menawan, mata lavender, serta tatapan tajam berjalan mengawasi anggota dari lokal 1 seraya memperhatikan setiap anggotanya dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan kalau semuanya berjalan lancar. Mataku yang tajam dapat melihat dengan jelas tanda pengenalnya yang berkilau sesaat di terpa sinar matahari. _Hyuuga Neji_. Inikah orang yang di bicarakan oleh Hinata? Sekejam apa dia? Cih, jangan pikir kalau aku takut.

Dengan langkah yang tegap, ia berjalan mengawasi anggota lokal 1. Hingga, yang tersisa hanyalah aku. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia berhenti tepat di sampingku. Matanya dengan tajam memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah. Seolah, berpikir siapa aku? Dahinya mengerut kencang. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai lembut di punggungnya. Sejenak, aku mengenakan wajahku yang dingin dan datar. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya apalagi menatapnya. Tatapanku dengan lurus menghadap ke depan.

" Siapa namamu?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba dengan nada tak senang. Aku tak menyambut pertanyaannya dengan apapun. Baik suara ataupun anggukan. Bahkan aku tak bergerak sedikitpun. Membiarkan emosinya naik perlahan-lahan. Neji masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyalak.

" Siapa namamu?" ulangnya. Namun, aku tetap pada pendirianku. Diam.

" Namanya Ha..."

" Diam, Pig. Aku bertanya padanya, bukan kepadamu!" bentak Neji kepada Ino yang berusaha memberitahukan namaku. Membuat Ino yang berada di depanku seketika kecut dan menunduk ketakutan. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Di bentak sedikit saja masak langsung takut? Memalukan! Di saat anggota lokal 1 mengenakan nama samaran hewan di depan dadanya dan nama asli di belakangnya dengan menggunakan kardus bekas, aku justru membawa sebuah tas pesta Chanel langka saat ini. Anehnya, kenapa Ino memilih babi sebagai nama samarannya? Ah, lupakan saja.

" Haruno Sakura." kataku akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Neji. Membuatnya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sedikit marah dan tajam luar biasa. Namun, aku tak takut sama sekali. Justru aku mencoba melawan tatapan matanya. Matanya yang tajam menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai pakaian seperti itu? Kau tidak mendengar pendisiplinan selama MOS di sini, hah?" bentak Neji seraya menunjuk wajahku. Dengan sedikit ku angkat wajahku, ku tatap matanya.

" Lalu, apa kau mau aku seperti mereka? Mengenakan pakaian seperti orang gila? Bermimpilah!" kataku seraya menunjuk wajahnya. Bagiku sekarang tak ada lagi kata senior atau junior. Yang ada hanyalah lawan. Neji jelas lawanku sekarang. Kata lawan semakin berkibar di antara kami tatkala sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Sakit, namun aku tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dengan sebuah suara bisikan kemarahan, ku alihkan wajahku menatap wajahnya.

" Kurang ajar kau! Berani sekali kau! Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah?" kata Neji seraya menatapku dengan tatapan kemarahan. Emosi mengkilat di kedua belah mata lavender pucatnya. Dengan segera, ku layangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipinya. Terlihat, ia terkejut, lantas menahan ringisan di wajahnya. Berani sekali kau macam-macam denganku, Hyuuga Neji!

" Aku masuk ke sekolah ini bukan sebagai objek untuk memuaskan egomu, Hyuuga. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini untuk belajar. Dengan masuknya aku ke sekolah ini, aku berarti akan patuh terhadap aturan sekolah ini. Bukan kepada kalian para senior gila dan tak berguna. Camkan itu!" kataku seraya menunjuk wajahnya. Terlihat wajahnya merah padam akibat hal yang ku lakukan.

" BERANI SEKALI KAU! Kau harus menerima hukuman. IKUT AKU KE DEPAN!" bentaknya seraya menyeretku ke hadapan ratusan murid baru. Jelas, saat ini aku dan Hyuuga Neji di tonton oleh murid-murid yang berada di sekitar kami. Bisik-bisik terdengar seperti lebah yang mendengung di telinga. Tak hanya murid baru yang terkejut dengan sikapku, para senior juga demikian.

Posisiku sekarang berada di hadapan ratusan murid baru. Semua mata seakan tertuju pada satu titik. Seorang murid perempuan modis yang melanggar 'aturan' MOS, dengan sangat berani melawan sang senior utama tahun ini. Cih, aku hanya mendencih kesal. Namun, aku tetap memasang wajah dinginku ke arah murid-murid yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

" Ada apa ini, Neji?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua seraya mendekat ke arah Neji. Dari tanda pengenalnya dapat ku lihat sebuah nama, Tenten. Jadi, ini dua sejoli yang di kabarkan sangat sadis itu. Aku jadi ingin tahu, seberapa sadisnya mereka?

" Kau lihat! Bagaimana gadis ini berpakaian seperti itu saat akan ikut MOS. Gila sekali, bukan? Belum lagi dia melawanku tadi. Apa dia benar-benar niat bersekolah di sini?" kata Neji sinis seraya menunjuk arahku. Iris Tenten yang berwarna cokelat menatapku dengan tak senang.

" Hei, apa kau tidak mendengar instruksi kami semalam? Atau kau memang tidak tahu?" kata Tenten seraya menatapku dari samping. Dengan wajahku yang datar, ku hadapkan wajahku ke hadapan wajah Tenten yang sekarang terlihat sedikit bersabar.

" Aku tahu." kataku dingin seraya mendekatkan sedikit wajahku ke wajahnya.

" Lalu, kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" kata Tenten seraya menunjuk pakaian yang ku kenakan.

" Karena aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa di perintah sesuka hatimu. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini bukan karena kalian. Melainkan usahaku sendiri dan rekomendasi kepala sekolahku. Aku masuk sekolah ini, otomatis aku hanya akan tunduk kepada aturan sekolah ini, bukan dengan kalian." kataku sinis seraya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

" Heh! Kau pikir aturan sekolah saat ini bisa melindungimu?" kata Tenten seraya tersenyum licik ke arahku seraya mengejek.

" Sampai saat ini, aku melindungi diriku sendiri." kataku seraya menghela nafas berat. Ku lihat wajah senior yang berada di belakang Tenten tampak merah padam. Emosi mereka mengkilat di antara kedua belah mata mereka. Sedang, Tenten hanya menatapku seraya tersenyum sinis.

" Kita lihat seberapa baik kau melindungi dirimu sendiri. Shion! Bawakan mereka minumannya!" kata Tenten menatapku lantas memalingkan tatapannya ke belakang. Menatap seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang. Gadis tersebut hanya mengangguk seraya maju ke depan. Di belakangnya terdapat empat orang gadis yang membawa minuman yang sama. Berwarna hijau kekuningan. Dapat ku cium baunya yang menyengat. Bau busuk. Hampir sama seperti telur busuk. Ku lirik di sebelahku. Terdapat satu orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang bernasib sama denganku. Dapat ku tangkap ekspresi mereka sangat ketakutan. Pucat menyelimuti wajah mereka. Lain halnya denganku. Catat sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah takut dengan mereka semua!

Empat gadis yang membawa minuman di belakang Shion menyebar. Satu orang mendapat satu minuman. Di hadapanku sekarang juga tersaji minuman busuk tersebut, sama halnya dengan tiga orang di sampingku. Kami semua tak menyentuh minuman tersebut. Tiga orang di sampingku hanya menunduk. Lain halnya denganku, aku lurus menatap ke depan. Menatap tajam wajah Tenten. Hingga, terdengar instruksi dari Tenten.

" Kalian akan mendapat hukuman ringan karena baru pertama kali. Lain kali, jika kalian melakukan kesalahan yang sama, ku pastikan kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup." kata Tenten seraya menatap kami semua satu persatu. Kami semua hanya diam. Jangan berpikir aku diam karena aku takut! Justru sebaliknya!

" Minum!" kata Tenten seraya memberi perintah tegas. Ku lirik sebelahku. Ku lihat mereka bertiga yang terkena hukuman menyambut gelas dengan ragu dan mulai meminumnya. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi mereka seperti hendak muntah. Di lihat dari warna dan baunya, dapat ku pastikan minuman ini terdapat campuran alpukat busuk, telur busuk, akar merah, dan kacang hijau yang sudah tak bagus lagi. Akar merah dan kacang hijau yang kutahu dapat menyebabkan kemandulan jika terus-menerus di minum. Aku hanya diam seraya menatap gelas yang ada di hadapanku. Hingga tiga orang di sebelahku selesai minum, aku sama sekali tak menyentuh minuman yang tersaji di hadapanku. Melihatku, Tenten mungkin merasa sedikit gusar.

" Apalagi yang kau tunggu. Minum!" katanya seraya membentakku. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya sedikit seraya menghela nafas pelan.

" Sekarang!" bentaknya lagi seraya menunjuk gelas yang ada di hadapanku. Dapat ku lihat di antara senior di belakang Tenten, Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan sedikit takut sekaligus khawatir. Dengan perlahan, ku pegang gelas tersebut seraya mengangkatnya dari nampan. Perlahan, ku dekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirku. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi Tenten menjadi senang sekaligus tersenyum licik. Namun, sebelum minuman tersebut menyentuh bibirku, ku jauhkan gelas tersebut dan ku tumpahkan semua isinya. Membuat Tenten seketika marah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentaknya seraya menatap minuman yang tercecer sia-sia di dekat kakinya. Mengeluarkan aroma busuk yang menyengat.

" Mencampurkan akar merah dan kacang hijau kedalam minuman ini, heh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Dua bahan tersebut dapat menyebabkan kemandulan. Selain itu, untuk apa aku meminumnya? Aku tidak akan patuh terhadapmu. Aku hanya patuh terhadap aturan sekolah ini. Camkan itu!" kataku seraya menunjuk wajahnya. Dapat ku dengar di belakangku suara ratusan murid seakan-akan seperti dengungan lebah melihat aksiku. Ku lihat, wajah Tenten seketika merah padam dan menjadi ke seringai licik.

" Begitu? Kalau begitu bacakan aturan sekolah ini! Kalau ada satu saja yang salah, aku pastikan kalau kau akan mendapat hukuman yang membuatmu tak lagi bisa berjalan besok." kata Tenten seraya tersenyum licik.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sebelum mulai membacakan aturan sekolah ini. Lihat saja Tenten, siapa yang akan tertawa setelah ini?

" Semua murid harus berperilaku sopan. Dua hal yang harus di miliki murid Konoha High School, ketenangan dan keikhlasan. Tenang dalam menjalankan aturan dan ikhlas menerima konsekuensinya. Harus berpakaian rapi dari hari Senin hingga Jum'at. Di larang mengenakan pakaian yang tidak sesuai dengan aturan sekolah. Menjaga kebersihan sekolah dan diri. Tak boleh berbicara saat guru menjelaskan. Saat..." ucapanku terputus.

" CUKUP! Kau mau pamer?" kata Tenten seraya menahan merah padam di wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis.

" Karena kau sangat tahu dengan aturan sekolah, maka kau harus di hukum karena melanggar salah satunya. Tenang dan ikhlas. Salin aturan sekolah di perpustakaan sebanyak 50 salinan. Selama kau belum selesai, kau tidak di izinkan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak ada makanan atau minuman sampai kau selesai." katanya seraya tersenyum sinis kepadaku. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku. Tenten, kau sekarang benar-benar mengobarkan perang denganku!

~ Love and Revenge! ~

Aku sekarang duduk di sebuah kursi perpustakaan. Tidak ada siapapun selain aku dan Hinata di dalam sini. Di hadapanku terdapat tinta, kuas, dan banyak sekali buku tebal. Semua ini ku perlukan untuk menyalin aturan sekolah ini sebanyak 50 salinan. Dengan perlahan, Hinata mendekat dan menyentuh bahuku pelan.

" Menyalin aturan sekolah sudah menjadi hukuman yang biasa selama MOS di sini. Namun, ini baru pertama kali tidak boleh makan atau minum selama hukuman berlangsung." kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Dengan perlahan, ku hadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

" Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau harus pergi. Pergilah." kataku seraya menatap matanya. Hinata hanya mendesah seraya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkanku seorang diri untuk menjalani hukuman ini. Aku hanya menatap tajam semua barang yang ada di hadapanku seraya mendesis tajam.

" Aku takkan mengaku kalah. Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, aku takkan mengaku kalah terhadap kalian." kataku seraya mulai menulis salinan aturan sekolah ini. Waktu terus berjalan menemaniku. Satu buku, dua buku, lima buku, hingga tujuh buku sudah habis ku tulis dengan salinan aturan sekolah. Hingga malam menyambutku. Menyambutku dengan segala warna kelam yang ada. Memberikan semangat agar aku cepat selesai. Pegal menyerang tanganku. Sakit. Namun, aku harus bertahan. Aku takkan kalah. Camkan itu! Hingga larut malam, aku berhasil menuliskan 50 salinan dengan jumlah buku 30 buah. Buku-buku setebal novel tersebut penuh dengan tulisanku. Tulisan aturan sekolah ini. Heh, aku takkan kalah. Saatnya keluar dari sini. Dengan langkah terhuyung, aku berjalan dan berusaha membuka pintu perpustakaan. Tepat, saat aku akan melangkah keluar, aku merasa seperti kehilangan kendali. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Yang ku rasakan hanyalah seseorang menahan tubuhku. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

~ Love and Revenge! ~

~ Sasuke POV ~

" Yoo, Teme. Aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto seraya berjalan menjauhiku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Kenapa aku harus di libatkan tugas seperti ini? Naruto sialan! Memang dobe dia itu! Apa dia tahu yang mana malam yang mana siang?

Aku mendapat tugas dari Neji untuk bergilir dengan Naruto menjaga seseorang di perpustakaan ini. Sampai dia berhasil menyalin aturan sekolah sebanyak lima puluh salinan, dia tak boleh keluar. Cih, sialan! Ini berarti aku harus menjaga perpustakaan ini selama dia belum keluar. Sialnya, aku mendapat bagian di malam hari untuk menjaga entah siapa itu. Kejam sekali Neji dan Tenten itu. Masak aku harus kena imbasnya sih? Yang benar saja?

Malam semakin larut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa yang menjalani hukuman di dalam perpustakaan ini akan segera keluar. Aku sendiri mulai merasa mengantuk. Beberapa kali aku harus menggetok kepalaku sendiri agar kesadaranku kembali. Tepat, saat aku akan tertidur untuk kesekian kalinya, ku dengar suara pintu di buka. Ku lihat, seorang gadis keluar dari perpustakaan. Seorang perempuan rupanya. Aku hampir-hampir bernafas lega. Namun, dia seperti akan ambruk. Dengan segera, ku tangkap tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh mengenai lantai. Ku lihat dalam remang seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink berada di dalam dekapanku. Ah, bukankah dia...? Tidak mungkin! Tapi, dia benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang kemarin menabrakku dan mengalahkanku dalam hal French Kiss. Cih, memalukan! Gadis yang baru pertama kali ku sentuh dan ku berikan sebuah kissmark. Apa benar ini dia? Wanginya juga sama dengan gadis waktu itu. Ah..., pikiranku kalut.

Ku tengok kanan-kiri. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, ku bawa masuk gadis tersebut ke dalam perpustakaan kembali. Ku kunci pintu perpustakaan rapat-rapat. Dalam cahaya terang dapat ku lihat dengan jelas wajah gadis tersebut. Aku terkesiap. Benar-benar mirip dengan gadis yang menciumku kemarin. Ku periksa lehernya. Sungguh aku terkejut. Sebuah kissmark tersemat di lehernya yang putih. Aku menelan ludahku berat. Ini benar-benar dia. Aku yakin sekali. Aku tak mungkin salah orang.

Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terekspos jelas di hadapanku. Apalagi kaus yang di kenakannya benar-benar tipis dan semakin tipis akibat keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat lekuk setiap inchi tubuhnya terlihat. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa gerah. Sebuah seringai ku yakin muncul di wajahku saat ini.

Dengan perlahan, ku lepaskan kaos yang ku kenakan. Membiarkan suhu tubuhku yang memanas saat ini bisa bebas. Ku peluk gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukanku. Ku hirup baunya yang wangi dari jenjang lehernya seraya ku cium dan ku sapu lehernya dengan lidahku dengan lembut. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri bentuk tubuhnya yang indah dan menawan di mataku. Ku sandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Ku tatap wajahnya lama. Hingga, dengan perlahan, ku berikan sebuah ciuman yang panas di bibirnya. Ku lumat bibir mungil tersebut dengan ganas.

" Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini." desisku seraya tersenyum. Ku tatap gadis yang ada di pelukanku dengan seringaiku yang mesum. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri bentuk tubuhnya perlahan, seiring dengan larutnya malam.

~ TBC ~

Gomen sebelumnya kalau Chap 2 ini mengecewakan. Bagaimana chap 2 ini? Sebenarnya, penulisan fanfic ini sempat tertunda kemarin. Karena, aku sempat _holiday_ ke Sydney sama New Zealand kemarin. Namun, aku sudah ada di Indonesia sekarang. Oh ya, aku mau ngasih tahu kalau aku akan hiatus dari FFn selama dua bulan ke depan. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku urus, dan tidak mungkin bisa di tinggalkan. Jadi, aku nggak akan update dulu selama dua bulan.

Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah selesai bekerja pas tengah Mei. Namun, rencananya aku mau holiday ke Paris, Swiss, atau Austria dari tengah sampai akhir Mei. And, awal Juni balik ke Indonesia. Itu rencananya doang. Jadi, jangan kecewa ya kalau aku nggak update selama dua bulan ke depan.

Aku agak mepet menulis chap ini karena besok sudah harus bekerja. Jadi, gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. Tapi, aku yang puas. Aku menuliskan chap ini dalam keadaan kekenyangan. Banyak sekali kiriman oleh-oleh khas berbagai negara datang. Mulai dari oleh-oleh Paris, Sydney, Czech, Vienna, sama Italia. Haha... Maaf, aku nggak bisa balas review satu-satu saat ini. Tapi, aku sudah baca semua reviewnya dan aku sangat senang banyak yang suka.

Okey, one again. Menurut kalian, lanjutkan or delete saja fic ini? Kalau menurut kalian lanjut, bulan Juni nanti aku akan lanjut. Kalau menurut kalian delete saja, ya nanti aku akan delete! Bagaimana? Tuliskan pendapat kalian di review!

So, see you in the next chapter...

REVIEW PLEASE *^*


	3. Ch 3 – Malam-malam yang Panjang

Title: Love and Revenge!

Author: Ray Hyuuga

Pairing: SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura)

Rate: M

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: OOC, Typos, Konten pembangkangan dan balas dendam, serta kekurangan yang lainnya.

Summary:

Haruno Sakura, Cherry Blossom Girl yang 'manis' dan pandai mendapat kesempatan bersekolah di Konoha High School berkat kepandaiannya. Sebagai siswa baru, tentunya ia harus mengikuti MOS. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja. Namun, keberaniannya menentang aturan MOS membuat dirinya harus berurusan dengan berbagai macam hukuman. Hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok sempura itu. Mampukah sosok itu membuat Sakura berubah dari sifatnya?

~ Special For Sakura's Birthday ~

 _28th March_

Enjoy and Happy Reading

Chapter 3

~ Sasuke POV ~

" Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini." desisku seraya tersenyum. Ku tatap gadis yang ada di pelukanku dengan seringaiku yang mesum. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri bentuk tubuhnya perlahan, seiring dengan larutnya malam.

Tanganku bergerak meraih ujung kaos yang di kenakannya. Ku coba untuk menyingkapnya dan melepasnya dari tubuh gadis yang berada di pelukanku. Sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan, bagian tubuhnya mulai terekspos jelas di hadapanku. Perutnya yang langsing dan putih membuat hasratku kian terbakar. Hingga, kaos yang di kenakannya akan terbuka di dua gundukan menggoda miliknya, bisa ku dengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat. Apa? Siapa malam-malam begini datang ke sekolah?

Sementara, ku lepaskan dulu gadis yang berada di pelukanku. Ku dudukkan ia di lantai, sementara aku berdiri dan mencoba menyingkap gorden yang menutupi jendela perpustakaan. Mataku dengan liar menerobos ke luar. Tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan, ku lihat sebuah sosok berdiri dengan tegap. Apa? Siapa dia? Kalau ada yang tahu apa yang ku lakukan di dalam perpustakaan, habislah aku! Argh...

Tidak peduli siapa yang ada di depan perpustakaan, dengan cepat ku ambil kaos milikku dan ku kenakan dengan sama cepatnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian dengan segera. Tapi di mana? Ahh, bagaimana ini? Sialan!

Telingaku dapat menangkap dengan jelas suara seseorang sedang membuka kunci pintu perpustakaan ini. Argh, bagaimana ini? Dimana aku harus bersembunyi? Mataku dengan liar menyusuri ruangan ini. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi, kecuali di bawah meja pustakawati saja. Tapi, bersembunyi di bawah meja pustakawati bukanlah hal yang bijak saat ini. Ahh..., entah bijak atau bukan, yang jelas aku harus sembunyi. Suara kunci di buka semakin memperburuk keadaan. Argh, bagaimana ini?

Hingga, suara 'klek' yang terakhir terdengar dari pintu, menandakan kalau pintu perpustakaan ini siap untuk di buka. Ahh, tidak ada waktu untuk menganalisa. Dengan cepat, ku tarik gadis berambut pink manis itu ke bawah meja pustakawati. Aku pun dengan segera masuk dan ikut berbagi tempat dengan gadis itu di bawah meja pustakawati yang terbilang cukup lebar ini. Sebelumnya, ku matikan terlebih dahulu lampu yang menyinari perpustakaan ini. Walaupun, aku tahu dengan pasti hal itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, tapi, ku harap sosok di luar perpustakaan ini tidak menyadarinya.

KRIETT...

Bunyi pintu perpustakaan berderit, menandakan kalau pintu tersebut sudah di buka. Nafasku memburu. Dengan perlahan ku pejamkan mataku dalam kegelapan, lantas ku buka kembali. Sedikit cahaya yang mungkin berasal dari senter mulai menyinari ruangan ini secara monoton, di iringi derap langkah kaki seseorang. Batinku sungguh tertekan saat ini.

" Gelap?" sosok tersebut mengomentari perpustakaan ini. Tuhan, suara itu..., jangan-jangan! Aku sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Suara berat dan khas. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar atau salah mengenalinya. _Hyuuga Neji._ Mati aku kali ini!

" Aneh sekali. Padahal saat aku tiba tadi, lampunya masih menyala. Tapi, sekarang...? Bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Neji dengan suara yang terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tidak, dia menyadarinya. Ini merupakan sinyal buruk. Sangat buruk. Langkah Neji terus maju menuju meja pustakwati yang menjadi tempat persembunyian kami.

" Dimana Sasuke? Bukannya dia bertugas menjaga gadis itu menjalani hukuman malam ini? Dimana dia?" kata Neji geram seraya menghidupkan kembali lampu ruang perpustakaan. Membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Nafasku naik turun. Menderu tak karuan. Kalau Neji tahu aku sedang bermain dengan gadis yang di hukumnya, maka aku akan segera di tendang oleh Hwanghu, kekasihnya dari sekolah ini. Ah..., dasar ceroboh! Bodoh, bagaimana ini?

Neji dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju salah sebuah meja yang penuh dengan kuas, tinta, dan tumpukan buku yang tebal. Dahinya mengerut tatkala ia melihat tumpahan tinta di mana-mana di atas meja tersebut. Perlahan, di letakkannya senter yang berada dalam genggamannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil salah satu buku tebal di dekatnya. Membukanya perlahan. Tangannya segera bergerak berganti ke buku yang lain. Satu demi satu dengan tempo cepat. Lantas mengangguk-angguk.

" Jadi, dia sudah mengerjakan hukumannya. Cepat juga dia. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak ada. Mungkin sudah pulang." kata Neji seraya merapikan kembali buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya. Nafasku menjadi lega saat mendengar dugaannya. Namun...

" Tapi, kalau sampai dia bermain-main dengan perempuan itu, akan ku pastikan kalau Tenten mendengarnya." kata Neji seraya beranjak dari meja tersebut. Aku terkesiap. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya. Mati aku kalau sampai Hyuuga Neji tahu aku bermain dengan gadis yang menjadi korban kebengisannya. Jika Hwanghu sampai tahu akan hal ini melalui Neji, aku akan segera di tendang dari sekolah ini.

Derap langkah Neji mengudara. Dengan teratur dan cepat, ia melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Nafasku seakan menjadi lega. Namun, sebelum Hyuuga Neji benar-benar keluar dari perpustakaan, gadis yang berada di dekatku menggeliat seraya mengeluarkan suara lenguhan dan desahan yang cukup keras. Membuat Hyuuga Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Aku terkesiap. Gadis yang berada di dekatku tak mau berhenti melenguh. Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai Neji tahu ini, aku akan habis.

Dengan sigap, ku rengkuh gadis tersebut seraya mulai mencium bibirnya. Mengunci suara lenguhan yang akan keluar dari mulut manis dan mungilnya. Lidahku berusaha menekan-nekan lidahnya agar suara lenguhan miliknya bisa di netralisir. Nasib buruk, Neji mendengarnya tadi. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekat ke arah meja pustakawati. Dapat ku lihat langkah kakinya semakin mendekat di sela ciuman panas kami. Neji terus mendekat. Nafasku menderu kencang. Dadaku naik turun. Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Langkah Neji seolah kematian yang siap mengambil nyawaku.

Lima langkah lagi. Hyuuga Neji mendekat. Empat langkah, tiga langkah, dua langkah, dan ia benar-benar sampai di meja pustakawati. Seketika, mataku membelalak. Onyx milikku seakan keluar dari tempatnya. Kepala Neji dengan perlahan berusaha menengok ke arah bawah meja pustakawati. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Namun, sebelum Neji benar-benar melihat apa yang kami lakukan, sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan kepalanya.

" Neji. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara yang ku yakini adalah sebuah suara perempuan membuat Neji menarik kembali kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya tegap kembali. Tangannya bergerak merapikan helaian rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

" Tenten." kata Neji seraya menatap gadis yang berada di ambang pintu tersebut. Gadis manis bercepol dua yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Tenten? Tenten dia bilang? Tidak, masalah bukannya menjadi lebih baik, malah sekarang berpotensi menjadi lebih buruk. Jika Hwanghu melihat posisi kami seperti ini, aku akan segera menemui ambang kematianku. Dengan perlahan, ku lepaskan ciumanku terhadap gadis yang berada di pelukanku. Ku katupkan kedua mataku sembari mendengarkan percakapan antara Hwanghu dan Neji.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Tenten seraya melangkah masuk. Mendekati Neji yang berada di sisi meja pustakwati.

" Hanya memastikan kalau hukuman gadis itu selesai." kata Neji seraya memeluk Tenten ke dalam dekapannya. Tenten hanya menerima pelukan tersebut dengan senang hati.

" Jadi?" kata Tenten menunggu hasilnya. Hyuuga Neji hanya menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

" Ya, dia sudah berhasil menyalin aturan sekolah ini." kata Neji seraya mencium pipi Tenten lembut. Tenten hanya menyipitkan kedua belah matanya menatap tumpukan buku tebal yang berada di meja seberang.

" Begitu? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Ini sudah larut malam." kata Tenten seraya melepas pelukannya dari Neji. Matanya melirik jam tangan Tag Heuer yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sebelas malam. Neji hanya mengangguk. Ia bergerak untuk mematikan kembali perpustakaan. Seketika, perpustakaan menjadi gelap.

" Aa, ayo kita keluar." kata Neji seraya menarik tangan Tenten keluar dari perpustakaan. Dapat ku dengar kunci perpustakaan kembali di kunci. Entah yang mengunci itu Neji ataupun Hwanghu, yang jelas, fakta jikalau kami tak ketahuan merupakan sesuatu yang pantas untuk di syukuri. Aku menghela nafas lega dan ringan. Seolah memuntahkan segala beban berat yang ku kandung.

Meski demikian, hasratku untuk bermain-main dengan gadis yang berada di dekatku ini tak terhapuskan dengan kejadian barusan. Namun, aku sadar kalau perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang bijak untuk bermain-main. Aku harus menemukan tempat yang lebih baik, dan pastinya lebih aman.

~ Love and Revenge! ~

~ Normal POV ~

" Kenapa? Sejak tadi kau murung?" tanya Tenten kepada Neji yang sejak keluar dari perpustakaan tadi memasang wajah murung. Ah, sebenarnya tidak bisa di katakan murung, melainkan seperti kebingungan. Insiden di perpustakaan itu meninggalkan pertanyaan di kepala Hyuuga Neji. Jelas-jelas, ia mendengar suara lenguh dan desah dari bawah meja pustakawati, namun, ia tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Atau lehernya kurang di panjangkan sedikit untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah meja pustakawati. Ia tidak tahu.

" Hei, kau dengar tidak? Kenapa?" kata Tenten mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya, membuat Neji tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata lavendernya menangkap ekspresi Tenten yang menatap wajahnya bingung.

" Ah..., tidak ada apa-apa, Hwanghu." kata Neji seraya memasukkan kedua belah telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

" Jangan panggil aku Hwanghu, Neji. Untukmu, panggil aku Tenten." kata Tenten seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Mencoba mengimbangi derap langkah kaki Neji yang serasa di percepat.

" Hn, ya! Sama saja." kata Neji seolah tak peduli.

" Kenapa sih?" kata Tenten mulai kesal. Dahinya mengerut melihat tingkah laku Neji yang menurutnya malam ini agak aneh.

" Soal di perpustakaan." kata Neji pelan seraya menatap ke atas. Memerhatikan bintang yang bekerlap-kerlip serta rembulan purnama yang bundar sempurna. Matanya bak mutiara yang memantulkan apa yang di lihatnya. Perlahan, senyumnya mengembang kembali.

" Hei, yang kau ajak bicara di sini. Bukan di atas. Lagipula kenapa di perpustakaan?" kata Tenten seraya menatap wajah Neji. Tersirat dari ucapannya kalau ia sedikit cemburu. Neji hanya menurunkan kembali wajahnya menatap wajah Tenten. Kebiasaan Neji menatap Bulan purnama, jujur merupakan salah satu saingan bagi dirinya.

" Kau cemburu?" kata Neji seraya menahan tawanya. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Tenten berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Untungnya gelap malam menutupi semua itu.

" Apa? Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang cemburu?" kata Tenten seraya membuang wajahnya ke arah samping. Enggan menatap Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Tenten.

" Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" kata Neji seraya menowel pipi Tenten lembut. Gadis manis bercepol dua yang menjadi bahan olokan Neji hanya menampik tangan kokoh itu dari pipinya.

" Ah, sudahlah." kata Tenten seraya memegang lengan Neji kembali dan bergelayut manja dengan kekasihnya. Neji hanya tersenyum. Keduanya kembali melangkah untuk keluar dari area Konoha High School. Bulan purnama dengan lembutnya menerangi mereka.

" Heh..., tidak terasa, MOS akan berakhir dalam dua hari lagi." kata Tenten seraya terus berjalan dengan bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Neji.

" Ya, dan kita akan kembali ke tugas masing-masing. Mungkin kita tidak akan merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini sampai tahun depan. Maksudku, mungkin jarang-jarang. Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu." kata Neji masih menghadap ke depan. Berjalan dengan tenang. Typical Hyuuga.

" Bukankah tugas ku sebagai ketua OSIS dan kau sebagai wakil ketua OSIS cukup membuat kita sering bersama atau bertemu nantinya?" kata Tenten seraya menatap wajah Neji. Berusaha menghibur kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, Neji hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Ya, tapi tugas kita tidak hanya itu. Aku adalah kepala asrama putra dan kau kepala asrama putri di sini. Kalau aku masih mendingan, tapi kau adalah masalahnya, Tenten. Kau adalah Hwanghu di asrama putri atau bahkan di sekolah kita. Justru tugasmu sebagai Hwanghu membuat kita jarang bertemu." kata Neji seraya menatap Tenten. Di balik matanya tersirat ketegasan. Membuat Tenten hanya menunduk lemah.

" Begitu, ya?" kata Tenten lemas. " maaf kalau tugasku sebagai Hwanghu membuat hubungan kita menjadi korbannya." katanya kemudian.

" Bukan kau yang menentukan hubungan kita langgeng atau tidak, Tenten." kata Neji cepat menyanggah. Membuat Tenten kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Neji yang sekarang ini hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ke depan.

" Apa?" tanya Tenten ragu.

" Semua sudah di gariskan. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir Tuhan. Bahkan, seandainya kita bukanlah jodoh, kita harus menerima kenyataan itu." kata Neji seraya mengatupkan kedua belah matanya.

" Tapi, apapun itu, kita harus tetap menjalaninya. Mencobanya hingga tak mengenal batas." kata Tenten berusaha berkilah.

" Ya, meski jodoh sudah menjadi takdir yang tidak kita ketahui." kata Neji mendesah pelan. " kita harus tetap berusaha untuk mencarinya, bukan?"

" Kau benar. Oh ya, memang ada apa di perpustakaan?" kata Tenten seraya terus berjalan, mengimbangi langkah Neji yang berada dua langkah di depannya.

Neji hanya berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. Ia hanya mendesah pelan seraya membalik badannya.

" Aku mendengar suara lenguhan dan desahan di bawah meja pustakawati sebelum kau datang." kata Neji seraya memutar-mutar bola matanya bosan. Sementara, dahi Tenten mengerut mendengarnya. Apa?

" Heh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Tenten sebagai respon.

" Aa, mustahil sekali jika suara lenguhan dan desahan itu ada di perpustakaan, padahal perpustakaan sudah kosong." kata Neji seraya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai isyarat bingung.

" Mungkin hanya..."

" Imajinasiku? Ayolah Tenten, kau sudah mengenalku selama dua tahun bukan? Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin salah. Apalagi..." ucapan Neji terpotong. Tenten hanya diam mendengar perkataan Neji selanjutnya. " saat aku hendak masuk ke perpustakaan, aku melihat lampu seperti di matikan. Dari terang menjadi gelap. Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Neji seraya menatap Tenten.

Tenten hanya menyipitkan matanya seraya berbalik, mencoba untuk menatap perpustakaan sekolah mereka sekali lagi. Itu ganjil sekali. Dari pernyataan Neji, hanya satu simpulan yang bisa di ambil. Yakni, adanya seseorang di sana.

" Apa kau sudah memeriksa perpustakaan dengan teliti?" tanya Tenten kepada Neji. Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk pelan, menandakan kalau dirinya yakin.

" Gadis itu tidak ada di sana. Juga, Sasuke yang bertugas malam ini untuk menjaga gadis itu menjalani hukuman sudah tidak ada. _Maybe,_ dia pulang atau entah kemana." kata Neji mencoba menengok ke arah perpustakaan yang sudah gelap.

" Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Neji hanya mengangguk menandakan kalau itu benar. Tenten semakin bingung. Kalau di area perpustakaan hanya ada gadis itu dan Sasuke, berarti kemungkinan terbesar hanya ada satu. Seketika, wajah Tenten berubah menjadi emosi.

" Menurutmu, apa Sasuke bermain-main dengan gadis itu?" kata Tenten meredam amarah kepada Neji. Neji hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit demi mendengar pertanyaan Tenten.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi..."

" Lenguh dan desah adalah milik perempuan, bukan? Dan, di sekolah ini sebelum kita berdua datang hanya ada gadis itu dan Sasuke. Secara logika mudah saja, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan jikalau-" ucapan Tenten terputus akibat sanggahan Neji.

" Tapi tidak ada buktinya, Tenten. Kita tidak bisa menuduh Sasuke sembarangan dalam hal ini. Kecuali, ada bukti atau saksi mata." kata Neji berusaha menenangkan Tenten.

" Mungkin itu benar. Tapi kalau sampai itu terjadi, akan ku pastikan tidak hanya Sasuke yang terkena imbasnya, tapi juga gadis itu." kata Tenten seraya menahan geram. Neji hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Tenten, membuat rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang lembut tertiup angin.

" Apa?" Neji ragu.

" Aku akan membuat gadis itu..., tidak, tapi juga semua siswi baru tidak berkutik sedikitpun di hadapanku." kata Tenten.

" Heh?"

" Dengan posisiku sebagai Hwanghu, aku akan membuat peraturan baru di asrama putri. Penghormatan pagi akan mengalami sedikit perubahan dan akan ku pastikan tidak akan ada aib yang kotor di sekolah ini." kata Tenten seraya tersenyum licik. Neji mulai memahami apa yang di maksud Tenten.

" Aib kotor?" tanya Neji.

" Kehamilan di luar nikah." kata Tenten seraya memperbaiki helai rambutnya.

" Kontrasepsi maksudmu?" tanya Neji kepada Tenten. Tenten hanya mengangguk seraya menatap wajah Neji dengan ekspresi licik.

" Aa, aku akan membuat para siswi baru mandul dengan cara itu. Sehingga, jika ada satu saja yang melakukan perbuatan kotor itu dan yang lain mengikuti, sekolah ini tidak perlu menyandang title buruk di masyarakat." kata Tenten.

" Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Neji kepada Tenten. Tenten hanya tertawa kecil seraya menghela nafas berat.

" Masih ingat dengan minuman siang tadi?" kata Tenten seraya memperlebar senyum liciknya. Neji seketika membuka mulutnya. Mata lavendernya membelalak pelan.

" Heh? Minuman itu? Bukankah biasanya selama penghormatan pagi di Balai Jorye asrama putri, minuman yang di berikan sup pi gui, bukan minuman yang lain?" tanya Neji kepada Tenten. Namun, Tenten hanya tersenyum, seolah tahu titik permasalahnnya.

" Tentu saja aku tidak akan menggunakan bahan yang sama. Banyak alasan yang membuatku menghindari bahan-bahan minuman hukuman MOS untuk penghormatan pagi. Namun, aku akan memanfaatkan sup pi gui." kata Tenten.

" Maksudmu?" tanya Neji ragu-ragu dengan ucapan Tenten.

" Aku hanya akan merebus dan mencampurkan rebusan akar merah dan kacang hijau ke dalam sup pi gui. Lantas, menyuruh siswi baru untuk meminumnya. Mudah bukan?"

" Tapi, rasanya akan berbeda." kata Neji menyanggah.

" Kurma bisa mengatasi hal itu. Rasanya yang manis dan tentunya tidak akan ada yang curiga." Tenten berusaha menjelaskan lebih detil.

" Tapi, kalau hal ini sampai ada yang tahu, maka akan timbul masalah yang besar." Neji berusaha menjelaskan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

" Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku kali ini, Neji. Hwanghu adalah gelarku, siapa yang berani menyentuhnya. Kecuali, nenek tua itu. Nenek tua itu tentunya akan menyadari perbuatanku."

" Lantas? Bukankah kau bisa berada di ujung jurang dan terdorong?"

" Yah, jikalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Maka aku akan mempertimbangkan rencana B. Yakni, menendang para siswi baru dari sekolah ini. Atau, menghabisi nenek tua itu." kata Tenten seraya menyentuh bahu Neji.

" Tapi, kalau orang tua siswi menyadari hal ini, maka kau akan terkena masalah." kata Neji.

" Akan ku pastikan kalau semua ini berjalan lancar. Kau tenang saja, Neji. Asrama putri bak sebuah Istana Dalam yang tidak bisa di otak-atik oleh pihak luar." kata Tenten.

" Lalu, kau juga akan meminumnya?" tanya Neji dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. Namun, Tenten hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Tentu saja tidak. Hanya sisiwi baru yang akan meminumnya. Untuk apa aku meminumnya? Ini termasuk salah satu bentuk balas dendamku." kata Tenten.

" Aku paham maksudmu." kata Neji seraya ikut tersenyum licik. Lantas, keduanya tertawa pelan namun di dalamnya terdapat nada suara yang licik.

" Aku akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka. Aku akan balas dendam dengan caraku. Para senior yang malang, kalian tidak hanya merasakan sakit hati yang ku alami dulu, melainkan sebuah keadaan dimana kalian akan menemukan kegelapan yang panjang. Dan, waktu sudah tidak bisa di putar kembali. Aku, Tenten Liu, Hwanghu di Konoha High School, akan menggantikan kalian. Beristirahatlah kalian dengan nyaman, para senior." kalimat Tenten menggantung di atas jomantara purnama. Menembus seluruh alam, membuat langit bergidik ngeri. Ia lah saksi bisu atas semua kejadian masa lalu itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok tampan itu berdiri di antara semak-semak di belakang mereka, mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Tenten dan Neji dari awal sampai akhir. Dengan berusaha menjaga gadis di pelukannya agar tetap berada di di dekatnya, ia malah membuat masalah baru.

" Tidak! Ini bahkan menjadi lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya." bisik sosok itu. Wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi pucat pasi mendengar sebuah perkataan Neji sekaligus kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik.

 _Siswi baru akan di kontrasepsi!_

Langkah sosok tampan itu dengan perlahan mundur ke belakang. Pikirannya kalut akibat satu simpulan di kepalanya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah dahan ranting berada dalam area dan jangkauan langkahnya yang ke-empat. Tepat saat ia meletakkan telapak kakinya yang terbungkus di dalam sepatu ke tanah, dahan ranting tersebut patah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang dan berisik.

KRAK...

Sosok tersebut, tak ayal lagi terkejut luar biasa. Sebelum keterkejutannya sendiri selesai, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten Liu menyadari dan mendengar suara dahan tersebut, membuat dua pasang mata yang berbeda itu memusatkan pandangan mereka terhadap salah satu semak di belakang mereka yang agak bergerak. Wajah Tenten seketika berubah menjadi arogan sekaligus panik. Kalau sampai rencananya di ketahui oleh orang lain, maka...

" Siapa di sana?" seru Tenten. Sosok tampan tersebut hanya diam seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar baginya. Kalau ia sampai bergerak atau bersuara sedikit saja, maka tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan baginya. Tenten yang merasa tidak ada merespon seruannya, merasakan darahnya mendidih akibat amarah.

" Shit! Cepat!" kata Tenten seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan segera, dalam sebuah kilatan memori yang begitu cepat, salah seorang _bodyguard_ dirinya menyerahkan sebuah busur dan tiga buah anak panah. Tenten segera menyambutnya dan mulai memposisikan busur di tangannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengambil anak panah dan mulai meletakkannya. Ia segera bersiap.

" Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji khawatir dengan perbuatan Tenten. Tenten hanya diam seraya fokus ke arah semak tersebut.

" Diamlah, Neji." bentak Tenten kepada Neji.

" Mungkin hanya kucing atau angin saja." kata Neji berusaha meredam amarah Tenten yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali melonjak drastis.

" Entah kucing, entah angin, kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Bagaimana kalau seseorang mendengar kita?" kata Tenten seraya kembali fokus.

" Heh?"

" Kalau sampai ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita, maka aku takkan membiarkannya hidup." kata Tenten seraya melepas anak panahnya. Anak panah tersebut meluncur dengan cepat menuju semak-semak. Sosok tampan yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dengan posisinya membelakangi semak-semak, menjerit. Panah tersebut mengenai punggungnya, menancap dengan kuat. Punggungnya seketika mengeluarkan darah.

" Arrgghh..." jeritnya pelan merasakan sebuah benda yang tajam dan dingin melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya keluar perlahan-lahan dengan hangat membasahi kaos yang di kenakannya. Gadis yang ada di pelukannya masih saja pingsan, tak tahu dengan kejadian yang terjadi malam itu.

" Neji, periksa semak-semak itu!" perintah Tenten kepada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk cepat, lantas dengan sama cepatnya melangkah ke arah semak-semak tersebut. Sosok tersebut bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketimbang dirinya berada di perpustakaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana ini? batinnya cemas.

~ Love and Revenge! ~

~ Sasuke POV ~

" Arrggh..." jeritku dengan suara tertahan. Berusaha agar Hyuuga Neji dan Hwanghu tahu dengan keberadaanku. Sialan! Rasa sakit akibat panah yang di tembakkan oleh Hwanghu begitu ngilu dan dingin. Seolah menembus pertahanan tubuhku yang sekarang ini sudah kedinginan, di tambah lagi dengan besi dari mata panah yang membuat suhu tubuhku beberapa saat menjadi beku, lantas menjadi hangat akibat rembesan darah yang mengalir keluar.

Siswi baru akan di kontrasepsi adalah sebuah pernyataan baru yang akan merubah asrama putri Konoha High School menjadi lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Aku tahu dengan pasti berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi di sana selama satu tahun terakhir. Banyak sekali deraian darah dan air mata yang terbuang sia-sia akibat ulah dari Hwanghu.

Hinata, salah seorang temanku yang sekerabat dengan Neji menceritakan jikalau hukuman terberat yang pernah di terimanya adalah cambukan sebanyak seratus kali oleh Tenten, membuat punggung gadis itu sempat tak berbentuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengoleskan obat di punggungnya. Cambukan, adalah salah satu hukuman yang paling sering di alami oleh para siswi baru di Konoha High School di asrama putri. Namun, hukuman tersebut di berikan bukan karena kesalahan mereka sepenuhnya, melainkan memang di sengaja oleh Hwanghu. Hwanghu, menggunakan sebuah metode yang sampai saat ini aku sendiri tidak bisa mengetahuinya, telah berhasil menjebak ke dalam kesalahan yang tidak di perbuat oleh siswi, melainkan jebakan.

" Neji, periksa semak-semak itu!" perintah Hwangu kepada Neji. Aku berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Derap langkah kaki Neji semakin terdengar, membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang ku rasakan sekarang, membuatku merasakan berbagai macam rasa di dalam dadaku. Takut, cemas, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana ini? Sebelum pikiranku benar-benar jernih, aku bisa merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahuku. Astaga! Apa ini Neji? Dengan refleks, aku menoleh ke belakang. Namun, yang ku lihat bukanlah postur serta raut wajah Neji. Ini...

" Cepatlah Otoutou!" sosok itu langsung menarik tanganku untuk merayap. Ah..., Itachi? Nii-san kah ini?

" Nii-san?" lirihku seraya menatapnya.

" Sudah, nanti kita bahas lagi. Terutama si Pink itu. Cepat ikut aku!" suruhnya seraya menuntun tanganku untuk berjalan dengan posisi hampir seperti merayap. Kami pun mencoba untuk berjalan rendah menjauh beberapa langkah dari semak-semak. Tak lupa, gadis merah muda tersebut ikut ku tarik. Aniki segera menuntunku untuk berhenti. Ada apa dengan Aniki?

" Kenapa?" tanyaku pendek. Aniki hanya melengos kesal.

" Urusan kita belum selesai, Uchiha bungsu. Cepat, ikuti aku!" katanya seraya mencoba untuk membuka sesuatu yang berada di tanah. Mataku dengan cepat melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Aniki. Di tangannya, ku lihat sebuah piringan besar berusaha di bukanya. Mataku seketika membelalak. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan...

" Hanya ini jalan keluar kita! Cepatlah, gendong gadis itu. Kau mau kita mati di sini?" kata Itachi seraya menyumpal mulutku dengan sejuta kata dan segudang pernyataan yang tepat saat ini.

" Tapi, panah ini..." kataku seraya memegang panah yang menancap di punggungku. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Langkah Hyuuga Neji semakin terdengar. Semakin dekat. Ah, apa yang harus kami lakukan saat ini?

" Ah..., kau ini. Sini!" kata Itachi cepat seraya meraba dan memegang panah yang menancap di punggungku. Belum sempat aku menghentikan atau berbicara, Itachi langsung menarik panah tersebut langsung keluar dari tubuhku. Argh..., sialan! Sakit sekali.

" Argh..." jeritku tertahan. Tidak mungkin aku berteriak sekencang mungkin saat ini. Hyuuga Neji akan menyadari kehadiran kami. Itachi langsung menarik tanganku dan memberikan isyarat agar aku segera turun melalui tangga bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan sekolah kami.

Sekolah kami memang memiliki sebuah tangga bawah tanah yang menghubungkan antara dalam sekolah dan luar sekolah. Kami hanya mendengar desas-desus ini dari senior tahun lalu, namun, tak pernah terlihat. Maksudku, tangga bawah tanah itu seperti gaib, tidak ada, tapi, di bicarakan di mana-mana. Banyak pencarian yang mendedikasikan misi mereka untuk mencari jalan masuk menuju bawah tanah tersebut. Namun, selalu gagal. Dan, sekarang, jalan tersebut ada di hadapanku.

" Cepatlah, Otoutou..." kata Itachi mengulangi instruksinya. Dengan sigap, ku gendong gadis merah muda tersebut ke punggungku yang berlumuran darah. Aku mulai menuruni tangga ke bawah perlahan. Itachi mulai ku lihat turun dan menutup piringan besar tersebut agar tak ketahuan. Kami selamat! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Kau menyelamatkanku dua kali malam ini!

~ Love and Revenge! ~

" Tidak ada siapa-siapa." teriak Neji seraya kembali menatap Tenten dari kejauhan setelah memeriksa semak-semak tersebut. Tidak ada seorang atau binatang apapun yang di lihatnya di balik semak-semak. Sementara itu, Tenten hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

" Begitu...?" tanya Tenten seraya berjalan perlahan ke arah Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk seraya mengedarkan kembali pandangannya ke bawah semak-semak. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu berkat cahaya bulan purnama yang muncul kemudian.

" Ini..." desis Neji seraya menunduk lebih rendah. Matanya seketika membelalak.

" Ada apa?" tanya Tenten seraya ikut menunduk. Mata cokelatnya terbelalak melihat apa yang di lihatnya. Hah? Apa ini? pikir Tenten.

" Ini..." ucapan Tenten terputus. Perlahan, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Neji hanya mengangguk seraya tegap kembali setelah memastikan apa yang di lihatnya. Ia yakin sekali.

" Ya, tidak di ragukan lagi. Ini..."

~ TBC ~

What? TBC? Ah, gomen ya readers. Janji kemarin kayaknya nggak bisa ku penuhi. Karena, sepertinya banyak yang suka dengan fic ini. Karena, aku tau kalau fic ini cuma 3 chapter, feelnya pasti kurang dan mengecewakan readers. Aku yang authornya saja tahu kok.

Terlepas dari itu semua, bagaimana chapter 3 ini? Puas atau jelek? Ah, ya, aku kurang maksimal nulis chap 3 ini. Maklumlah, pekerjaanku belum selesai seutuhnya. Oh ya, aku nggak jadi liburan lho. Dua alasan, Sydney kayaknya butuh aku lagi bulan Mei buat ngisi forum diskusi and aku ingin meneruskan fic ini serta Empress Ha. Kalau Juni kan puasa. Maaf yang mengharapkan lemon nggak kesampaian. Aku juga masih nggak tahu kapan bisa nulis bagian itu. Tapi, aku kayaknya butuh bantuan deh buat lemonnya. Haha..., bersiaplah hai my friend sekaligus editor ku. Kita bakal kolaborasi sama-sama.

Aku senang melihat readersnya aktif memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun. Terima kasih sekali ya. Salam kecup buat kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca, memfav, memfol, ataupun mereview fic ini. Dengan segala hormat, aku sangat berterima kasih.

Ada alasan sendiri kenapa chap 3 ini nggak maksimal. Aku rada sakit sekarang, dan moodku agak berkurang buat nulis fic. Doakan aku supaya lekas sembuh ya.

Saatnya balas review dari kalian:

gamaichans: Iya..., kamu..., hehe.

caesarpuspita: Makasih ya. Ini sudah ku update. Makasih sudah bilang fic ini lumayan beda dari yang lain.

undhott: Iya, iya. Aku lanjut. Nggak aku hapus. Kalau aku hapus, nanti aku kena teror dari mana-mana. Hehe...

Jeremy Liaz Toner: Ya, ini sudah update kok. Makasih sudah mau nunggu.

Misa safitri3: Ini sudah lanjut. Lemonnya nggak aku tampilkan. Aku nggak sanggup kalau sendiri bikinnya. Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan bakal ada.

elzakiyyah: Nggak, Sasuke nggak bakalan ngerape Sakura dong. Itu sangat OOC buatku. Kalau sekedar Kiss atau sapuan biasa, itu wajar saja. Sasuke di sini ku usahakan OC, ada alasan sendiri kenapa dia bisa sampai kayak gitu.

Cherry Kanako-Ah: OK!

dinivaniah23: Wah, makasih sudah mau berkunjung ke fic baruku. Sudah lanjut, ya...

Nametia: Semoga bisa mengobati penasarannya. Aku tahu yang buat kamu penasaran. Biar ku tebak. Lemonnya ya...? Haha...

williewillydoo: Aa, Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke nggak jadi. Sasuke di sini ada alasan kenapa bisa gitu. Aku usahakan agar Sasuke OC di sini.

hanazono yuru: Sudah ku lanjutkan.

Nurulita as Lita-san: Sudah ku lanjutkan ya...

t-chan: Iya, lanjut kok.

ririsakura: Sudah! Makasih. Chapnya nggak berhenti sampai sini. Masih ada konflik lainnya yang ku coba garap dan aplikasikan. Okey?

Guest (1): Okey.

Guest (2): Sudah.

shaula: Pokoknya goes terus. Haha...

login yuk: Haha..., hiatusku batal dua bulan. Nggak bakalan ku hapus. Nanti teror malah datang dari berbagai sisi kalau sampai ku hapus ini. Liburannya nggak jadi. Kemungkinan bulan Mei tengah ku lanjut. Oh ya, Salam Kenal. *bersalaman* Senang mau mereview lagi. Jadi ffn favorit pula. Nggak maksa kok. Authornya kadang suka gitu juga, maksa.

Euri-chan: Makasih sudah suka sama fic ini. Lanjut kok. Tenang saja.

Wiki: Hei, Salam Kenal, Wiki *salaman* Nggak lancang kok. Benarkah demikian? Wah, makasih ya. Hehe...

zarachan: Okey.

Uchihamisato: Hai, maaf kalau terkesan menyinggung ya. Ini memang fic yang dalamnya ada kritik sosial. Jadi, kata-kata yang ku gunakan memang agak pedas. Wah, sadar ya kalau masih ada misterinya. Pembaca yang jeli. Nggak, nggak jadi Sasuke lakuin hal itu. Sasuke di sini ada penjelasan tersendiri kenapa bisa kayak gitu. Aku selalu usahakan agar Sasuke OC. Cool and lugas dalam bicara, adalah fav aku dalam Sasuke. Aku sering lihat kamu di beberapa fanfiction review. Aktif sebagai readers kah?

Winda289: Iya. Makasih sekali karena mau mengoreksi dengan objektif. Aku sadar kok. Aku usahakan agar kesalahan itu nggak muncul. Sudah lanjut ya.

dark blue and pink cherry: Sure, why not?

Luca Marvell: Sudah ku bahas ya. Belum end kok. Lihat stempelnya. TBC. Jabatan OSIS buat Neji sama Tenten sudah kejawabkan. Yang lain, akan ku bahas di beberapa chap ke depan. Tenten nggak hanya jadi Ketua OSIS, juga sebagai Hwanghu. Wih, apaan tuh? Penasaran? ikuti terus.

Me: Oh, Vielen Danke fur you.

Kagaaika Uchiha: Makasih sudah mau memberikan masukan. Terima kasih. Masa terima Itachi. Hihi..., suka Itachi ya?

n.h: Hn. Makasih sudah mau berkunjung.

cherryraven dichidori: Waduh, ini galak sekali. Haha..., nggak ku hapus. Maaf atas sikapku ya. Kalau lemon..., nanti kolaborasi sama my friend saja. Haha... *\\('o')/*

Hikari Yumi cherryraven37: Okey deh. Makasih buat dukungannya.

Okey, sekian dulu dari aku. Yang setuju fic ini lanjut, angkat tangan *Author: Saya!* Yang setuju stop dan di discontinued sampai sini angkat kaki. *eh?*

So, see you in the next chapter, readers...

REVIEW PLEASE *^*


End file.
